In Search of Nimrod
by Marleen23
Summary: Carter and LeBeau begin an investigation, hoping to discover Nimrod's identity. This story is a response to a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is in response to Sayla Ragnarok's challenge about writing a series of short stories or one long one exploring the possibilities of those most likely to be Nimrod. The reader is to be kept guessing until the very end about who will be revealed as such.

**In Search of Nimrod**

Chapter 1: The Investigation Begins

Shortly before curfew, Newkirk entered Barracks 2. Carter was seated at the table, pen in hand, a sheet of paper in front of him. LeBeau was stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"That's four, right?" LeBeau asked Carter.

"Yeah," Carter replied. "Klink, Schultz, Burkhalter and Hochstetter."

"Four what?" Newkirk wondered.

"Suspects who might actually be Nimrod(1)."

Newkirk was puzzled. "Nimrod? What's your interest in him?"

"You heard about how we found those plans he left in that model kit, right?" Carter responded.

"So?"

"So, we figure he had to have been in this camp. And was also someone who had been in Klink's office."

"What does that matter?" Newkirk wanted to know.

"We thought it would be nice if we could figure out who Nimrod was," LeBeau answered.

Newkirk was surprised. "And you chaps figure you'll be successful? From what I've heard, Nimrod's identity is one of the biggest secrets of the war. Best of luck to you is all I can say, mates."

"You can help if you like," Carter invited.

"Me?" laughed Newkirk. "Oh, no. I got better things to do with me time. Like I hear there's this new bird in Hammelburg. Real looker, this one. You mates go ahead and search for Nimrod. Be less competition to get in me way."

"Enjoy it while you can, mon ami," stated LeBeau. "When we discover Nimrod's real identity, we'll be the ones to have the last laugh. Then, you'll wish you'd helped us."

"Not about to change me mind," Newkirk insisted. "You chaps will keep me informed of your progress, won't you?"

"Yeah, if you keep us informed of yours," Carter offered.

"Deal," Newkirk agreed.

"Deal," LeBeau and Carter confirmed in unison.

Newkirk thought about it a moment. "How do you chaps plan to conduct your investigation, anyway?"

Carter became quite animated with eagerness. "Like any of the detectives you hear about. We're going to put our suspects under surveillance."

"I could see the possibility with Schultz and Klink, as long as they remain in camp. But what about Major Hochstetter and General Burkhalter?"

"Then, we go undercover. We've just started planning this, Newkirk. We haven't worked out all the details, yet. But we will," explained Carter. "None of the great detectives know the meaning of the words 'give up.' They pursue their targets relentlessly. And so will we."

Newkirk still wasn't convinced. "None of the great detectives were prisoners of war at the time. Or subject to roll calls."

"So. We'll figure out some way to deal with it. Look, I managed to be a soldier in two armies at the same time, didn't I?"

"With considerable reluctance, as I recall. This won't be any easier. Probably worse. And how do you think the colonel is going to feel about it? None too pleased, I reckon."

LeBeau shrugged and rejoined the conversation. "So, we don't tell him. At least, not at first."

"It's your funeral," Newkirk remarked.

A surprised look flickered across LeBeau's face. "I just thought of something, Carter," he announced. "Colonel Hogan was in Klink's office. He's the one that picked up the models. How do we know HE'S not Nimrod?"

"You're right!" exclaimed Carter, nearly as surprised as LeBeau. "And he could have even slipped the plans inside after we had the kits here. Maybe we should add his name to the list."

Newkirk cast a dubious look at first Carter, then LeBeau. "The Gov'nor?" he queried, a doubtful tone to his voice. "You chaps actually believe that he might be Nimrod?"

"It's possible," Carter observed. "And we need to consider every possibility. We're taking this very seriously, Newkirk. We really do want to discover who Nimrod is."

"To what end?" asked Newkirk. "Supposing you do discover Nimrod's identity? You can't just broadcast it to everyone, you know. Not if Nimrod's to continue his work."

"We won't let anyone outside our team in on the secret," Carter promised. "Nimrod's identity will be secure."

"We would not destroy his usefulness," LeBeau agreed. "Nimrod's work is too important for the Allies to lose."

Newkirk was a little amused. "Right. So, what's your first step, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We already took it," Carter replied. "We made our list of suspects. Then, we'll divide up the list."

"I think I should take Schultz," suggested LeBeau. "If he catches on, I can always bribe him with strudel."

"You mean I'm stuck with Klink?" Carter protested.

"And I think you should take Major Hochstetter," declared LeBeau.

Carter cast an annoyed look in LeBeau's direction. "Why?"

"Because you would make the most convincing Kraut. You think there's any possibility of me convincing the Gestapo that I'm German?"

"You don't give me the easy ones, do you?" Carter argued. "So, you'll take General Burkhalter?"

"Oui," answered LeBeau. "And both of us can keep an eye on the colonel."

"Okay," Carter agreed. Then, he glanced at Newkirk. "And if you see anything suspicious, you'll let us know, won't you, Newkirk?"

"Me?" chuckled Newkirk. "I told you chaps I had better things to do with me time."

"We're not asking you to help with surveillance," Carter insisted. "We only want you to report anything that looks odd."

Newkirk was really enjoying this. "Anything that looks odd, eh? You want me to tell you what's really odd? Your interest in Nimrod, that's what. How do I know one of you are not Nimrod?"

Carter was stunned by Newkirk's suggestion. "One of us Nimrod? That's ridiculous."

"Utter nonsense," responded LeBeau, equally stunned. "If one of us was Nimrod, why would we be searching for him?"

"Should be obvious to you detectives," quipped Newkirk. "To throw the rest of us off, that's why."

"You want to know what I'd like to throw? And who I'd like to throw it at?" asked LeBeau, glaring at Newkirk.

"Let's not get hostile. It was only an observation," Newkirk quickly stated. "I'll tell you chaps if I see anything I think you should know, okay?"

"Thanks," Carter acknowledged.

"Merci," said LeBeau.

"One more thing I was wondering…" Newkirk began.

"Yeah?" Carter wondered.

"You chaps consider what Nimrod's response might be if he's on to you? Or any one of your other suspects? Even if they're not Nimrod, they're not going to like their privacy invaded."

A look of apprehension crossed Carter's face. "You think Nimrod will find out?"

"Rumors say he's dreadfully clever. He's bound to notice if you keep hanging around."

"Then, we'll just have to be inconspicuous," Carter proclaimed. "Private eyes are, you know."

Newkirk closely scrutinized Carter and LeBeau. "Private eyes, yes. You two, I'm not so certain."

"We'll find a way to blend in."

"Blend in? Right," responded Newkirk, sounding very unconvinced. "Supposing you're caught?"

"Then, we'll find a way out of it. Private eyes always do."

"I think the colonel needs to know about this," Newkirk decided, heading for Hogan's quarters.

Carter stood up and hurried over to block Newkirk's path. "Newkirk, please. You can't tell. This is important to us."

"And the two of you are important to me," declared Newkirk. "This could be dangerous. Luftwaffe officers. And the Gestapo."

"We'll be careful," Carter promised. "Please, Newkirk. We're not interfering with you and your lady friend."

Newkirk grinned. "She's not my friend…yet. I have to meet her first. Which I plan on doing tonight."

LeBeau came over to join them. "If you ruin this, you'll have more competition than you want," he threatened.

"Doesn't worry me at all," Newkirk informed him. "Not if the lady's a good judge of character."

"Then, I would have nothing to worry about," LeBeau countered.

Newkirk turned around and started back towards the table. "All right. But if it looks like you're getting in over your heads, I'm going straight to the colonel. Understand?"

"Yeah," replied Carter, as he and LeBeau followed. Newkirk sat down at the table. Carter returned to his previous seat and continued, "But we're going to keep the situation under control. We're going to carefully plan every detail of this investigation."

"Oui," agreed LeBeau, from his place beside the stove. "We're going to leave no stone unturned and no clue dangling."

"That's what I'm afraid of," stated Newkirk, as the door to Hogan's quarters opened and the colonel walked into the room.

Carter quickly folded the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. Hogan walked over to the table. "Something going on?" Hogan asked. "I thought I heard voices outside my door."

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes," LeBeau said, stirring the food in the pot.

"And if London hasn't assigned any new missions, might I suggest a little reconnaissance might be in order?" Newkirk hinted.

Hogan smiled, knowing full well Newkirk's idea of reconnaissance. "Reconnaissance, huh?"

Newkirk nodded. "Right. Thought maybe someone should take a trip to Hammelburg tonight."

"Good idea," Hogan agreed, his smile broadening. "Carter?"

Carter gave Hogan a surprised look. "Me, Sir. Is that an order? I mean, I'm sort of busy right now."

Hogan glanced at LeBeau. "LeBeau?"

"I had other plans for tonight. But if it's an order…"

"No, it's not an order," Hogan said. "But someone's got to go. Newkirk, since it was your idea, looks like you're stuck with the reconnaissance job."

"Right, Gov'nor," Newkirk acknowledged, giving a little sigh of relief. "I'm stuck with the job. I'll see if I can discover anything interesting."

Hogan's eyebrow raised quizzically. "Anything? Or anyone?"

Newkirk bowed his head, knowing full well that Hogan knew what he was up to. "Thanks, Sir," he acknowledged. "You won't regret this."

"I hope not," confirmed Hogan. He hoped Newkirk would stay out of trouble, but it had been a while since Newkirk had been to town. A little break was certainly in order.

Hogan's interest was focused on Newkirk so he failed to notice the exchange between Carter and LeBeau.

"Later," Carter mouthed silently to LeBeau.

"Later," LeBeau confirmed, just as silently.

* * *

1 The Missing Klink


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Night of Little Success

After they had eaten dinner, Newkirk left to go to town. Kinch followed him into the tunnels to man the radio. Hogan went to his quarters.

Carter remained at the table. He pulled out the list that he and LeBeau had made earlier and added a few more notes.

LeBeau, meanwhile, went over to the sink and looked through the periscope they had hidden there. He surveyed the camp for several minutes. Things seemed to be quite calm. Schultz was walking on patrol but didn't seem to be doing anything suspicious.

After a few minutes, Schultz traveled beyond his view. A short time later, LeBeau noticed Klink's staff car pull up in front of the Kommandant's quarters. Schultz got out.

Klink came outside and walked over to the car. He said something to Schultz, then opened the driver's door and sat behind the wheel.

"Looks like Klink's leaving. Alone," said LeBeau.

"He must be going to town," declared Carter. "Hey, this would be a great time for me to search his quarters."

"What do you expect to find?" LeBeau asked. "We've searched his quarters before. Several times."

"I don't know. If he's Nimrod, maybe something new has come in. Something that might reveal his identity."

LeBeau didn't seem too convinced. "Probably not. But I guess it wouldn't hurt. While you do that, I think I'll keep Schultz under surveillance. With Klink gone, now would be the perfect time for him to do something secretive."

"Good idea," Carter agreed, as he headed for the tunnel entrance. Carter tapped the side of the bunk. After it opened, he went below.

Kinch was seated at the radio. "Going to do some work in your lab?" he asked, as Carter walked by.

"I have something I need to take care of," replied Carter vaguely, neither confirming nor denying Kinch's question.

Carter walked on through the tunnels till he reached the entrance to Klink's quarters. He carefully opened the access, making sure no one was in the room.

Once he had entered, Carter pushed the stove back into place. The gloves he wore protected his hands. Then, he started to look around. He shined his flashlight across the tops of the furniture to see if he could find anything of importance, being very careful to keep the light away from the windows. This quick search revealed nothing, as Carter figured it probably would. Anything important would likely be well-hidden.

Carter then began rummaging through drawers, cabinets and closets. He was careful to make certain that everything was returned to its original place. He didn't want Klink to suspect anyone had been there.

- - -

LeBeau, meanwhile, had been keeping an eye on Schultz. He slipped out of Barracks 2, carefully staying away from the glow of the searchlights.

He followed Schultz, as he patrolled the area around several of the other barracks, the recreation hall and the cooler. Finally, Schultz approached Klink's office and went inside. Still avoiding the searchlights, LeBeau went over and looked in the window. Schultz was sitting in Klink's chair, his feet up on the desk. By the light of his flashlight, Schultz was looking at one of Klink's girlie magazines. After a few minutes, Schultz opened Klink's cigar box and snatched one. He lit the cigar, then went back to reading the magazine.

LeBeau grinned. Evidently, 'when the cat's away, the mice will play.' At least, one of them.

About fifteen minutes later, LeBeau saw Schultz put down the magazine. Then, Schultz stood and headed for the door. LeBeau quickly stepped back into the shadows to avoid being seen.

Schultz walked towards Barracks 2, LeBeau following. Having a strange feeling that he was not alone, Schultz looked back and noticed LeBeau.

"LeBeau, you know that you are not supposed to be out of the barracks," reprimanded Schultz.

"Oui. And I suppose you are to be smoking Klink's cigars and looking at his girlie magazines," countered LeBeau. "And while you are on duty, too."

"You were following me," concluded Schultz, disapprovingly.

LeBeau shrugged. "What can I say? I was curious about how you spent your time when Klink was gone. Look, Schultzy, you see nothing, know nothing. So will I. And tomorrow, I will make some apple strudel. How about it?"

"Jawohl," agreed Schultz, with a nod. "But please, LeBeau. Please, go inside before I get into trouble."

"All right. Night, Schultz," said LeBeau, as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Gute Nacht," responded Schultz.

LeBeau closed the door and none too soon. As Schultz turned to resume patrol, he noticed Klink's car pulling into camp.

- - -

After thoroughly searching the bedroom and living room, Carter went into the kitchen and began to search there. Before long, he heard noises in the living room. Klink had returned and had someone else with him, a fräulein, by the sound of it.

Hoping to prevent discovery if Klink should enter the kitchen, Carter hid under the table and turned off his flashlight.

Several minutes later, Klink entered and turned on the light. He walked over to the cupboard and got a couple of plates and a serving tray. Carter sat as close to the wall as possible. Fortunately, Klink paid little attention to the area around the table and failed to notice Carter underneath.

Then, Klink went to the refrigerator and got a few items, which he placed on the tray. Obviously, he was planning to serve a little snack to his guest. Klink finally left and turned off the light. Carter sighed with relief.

The time seemed to drag as Carter sat scrunched under the table, waiting for Klink to leave. Finally, he heard noises from the living room, as Klink and the woman prepared to go. Carter listened closely till he heard the outside door closing, then he started to crawl out from under the table.

On the way out, he bumped his head. The cap he was wearing took most of the blow. "Ouch," mumbled Carter, softly.

Carter quickly finished searching the kitchen, discovering nothing of importance. He decided to leave before Klink came back, so he returned to the tunnels.

Kinch was still at the radio. "Get your stuff taken care of?" he asked Carter, when he approached.

"Some of it," answered Carter, stopping a moment to chat. Then, his brow furrowed. "Kinch, who do you think Nimrod is?"

Kinch shook his head, puzzled. "Haven't the foggiest. What's your interest?"

"Just curious. It would be sort of nice if we could figure out who he was."

"You know, Andrew, that's probably one thing Nimrod is trying to avoid," suggested Kinch. "Keeping his identity a secret is part of the key to his success. I can't imagine him wanting anyone to figure it out."

Refusing to be dissuaded, Carter asked, "Still, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Curious? Maybe a little," Kinch admitted. "But I can't see where Nimrod's identity really matters. There's more important things to think about."

"You're probably right," declared Carter, faking the agreement he didn't feel. "Guess I'll head up and turn in. You coming up?"

"In a bit," Kinch replied. "Think I'll wait a little longer and see if any messages come in. Maybe see how Newkirk's reconnaissance went if he gets back anytime soon."

Carter grinned. "If it IS anytime soon," he stated, heading for the ladder. "Night, Kinch."

"Night, Andrew," Kinch said, as Carter started climbing upstairs.

- - -

Carter and LeBeau could scarecely contain their curiosity until after roll call the following morning. Once it was finished, they drew Newkirk aside. The three of them wandered far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard.

"How was your date?" asked Carter.

"Not exactly as I'd planned," answered Newkirk.

"Wasn't as pretty as you'd heard?" guessed LeBeau.

Newkirk scowled. "I didn't have the chance to find out. She'd left with some colonel before I arrived."

Carter chuckled. "Someone got there first, eh?"

Glaring icily at Carter, Newkirk declared, "I fail to see the humor in that, Andrew."

Still chuckling, Carter insisted, "Well, I do."

Joining Carter's laughter, LeBeau said, "So do I."

Newkirk waited a moment for them to quiet down. "How about you two? Any luck in your search for Nimrod?"

"Not really," admitted LeBeau. "I followed Schultz. I did discover that he makes himself at home in Klink's office when the Kommandant's away. That's about it. But we're just getting started. You have to give us some time."

"Right," agreed Carter. "And while Klink was gone, I conducted a fairly thorough search of his quarters. Didn't find anything important, though."

"And just what did you expect to find?" inquired a puzzled Newkirk. "We've searched his quarters lots of times before."

"I don't know. I thought maybe if he was Nimrod, something in his quarter's might prove it," explained Carter. "But like I said before, no luck. In fact, I almost got caught."

Newkirk was shocked. "Got caught? How?"

"I was searching in the kitchen when I heard Klink return. Him and some lady friend. I hid under the table and waited the longest time for them to leave."

"Lady friend?" repeated Newkirk.

"Yeah." Carter's gaze switched from Newkirk to LeBeau, then back to Newkirk. "Hey, you don't suppose the lady--"

"Of course. That's just great," complained Newkirk, interrupting Carter. "You two get involved in this Nimrod thing and are out of me way. And what happens? Casanova Klink pulls a fast one and gets to the bird before I do."

"You definitely aren't having much luck, are you?" laughed Carter.

"You sure you don't want to help us search for Nimrod?" LeBeau invited, once more.

"No," replied Newkirk. "I think I'll try another reconnaissance mission. See if it turns out better. How about you two? Plan on eliminating either suspect from your list?"

"Not yet," answered LeBeau. "We need to dig deeper where Schultz and Klink are concerned. And we need to get started investigating the colonel."

Newkirk looked doubtful. "And you two think you're actually going to accomplish that without the Gov'nor finding out?"

"We've got to try," declared Carter.

"Oui. We'll figure out something," seconded LeBeau. "Then, we need to do a little reconnaissance of our own and find out what Hochstetter and Burkhalter are up to."

Newkirk shook his head. "I still don't like to see you guys messing with those two. It'll be dangerous."

"We'll be careful," promised Carter. "And if we run into any problems, we'll let you know…Dad."

"Okay. I won't wait up," Newkirk conceded. "And I'll try not to worry…much. Just see that you are careful. I'd hate to have something happen to one--or both of you--and then find meself having to explain to the colonel why I knew what was going on, yet failed to report it."

"You can count on us. We'll stay out of trouble," insisted LeBeau.

"Right," commented Newkirk, as doubtful as ever. "Just keep me informed."

"We will," agreed Carter and LeBeau in unison. Then, the three of them went inside for their morning coffee and so LeBeau could prepare breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Suspicious Meeting

That night, after dinner, Newkirk said, "Thought I might try another reconnaissance mission if that's all right, Sir. Didn't have much luck last night."

Waggling his finger at Newkirk for emphasis, LeBeau protested, "That's just it. YOU went to town last night. Someone else needs a chance."

"Like you, perhaps," guessed Newkirk, before Hogan had a chance to respond.

"Why not?" LeBeau countered. "I haven't been to town for a while."

"He does have a point," declared Hogan, cutting in before Newkirk could continue the argument.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning to steal your girl," promised LeBeau. "Klink may have already done that."

Hogan seemed surprised. "Klink?"

LeBeau nodded. "Oui, mon Colonel. Word around camp is Klink entertained a woman in his quarters last night. A new arrival in Hammelburg. Newkirk's reconnaissance was a bust. You put two and two together."

Hogan glanced at Newkirk. "He right?" Hogan asked.

"Seems so," answered Newkirk. "I was hoping to leave a bit earlier tonight. Maybe get there before Klink. But LeBeau's right. It's his turn."

Hogan sat there contemplating the situation. They'd all been extra busy lately. Now, there was a lull in things. They were between assignments from London, there had been no recent escapes from other stalags, and things in camp seemed to be going smoothly.

"I've decided to let both of you go to town tonight," explained Hogan. "Just be careful. Don't let Klink spot you if he shows up."

"We'll be careful, Sir," Newkirk assured him.

"We will, Colonel," LeBeau agreed.

"All right. I'll expect you both back for roll call," Hogan told them. Hogan stood, walked over to the stove, and refilled his coffee cup. Then, he went to his quarters.

"Think I'll get started. See you later, Andrew," Newkirk said, as he stood and headed for the tunnel entrance.

"We'll tell you all about it tomorrow, mon ami," promised LeBeau, as he stood and followed Newkirk below.

- - -

A few minutes after Newkirk and LeBeau had left, Carter decided to tackle a project of his own. He stood and walked over to Hogan's quarters. Carter knocked and waited to be invited in.

After receiving Hogan's response, Carter opened the door and entered. Hogan was seated at the table, an open book in front of him.

"I wanted to talk a bit if that's okay," Carter declared.

"All right. Have a seat," Hogan offered.

Carter sat down in the chair opposite Hogan. "Nimrod was in this camp, wasn't he, Sir?" Carter asked.

Hogan seemed surprised at the question. "It would seem so. Either Nimrod or a confederate of his. The latter doesn't seem likely. He'd probably work alone to avoid risking exposure. What's your interest?"

Carter shrugged. "Just curious, that's all. He put the plans in the model kit. That means, he must have been in Klink's office or our barracks."

"You're probably right," agreed Hogan.

"You think maybe Klink could actually be Nimrod? I know now we were just trying to trick them into making the trade. But wouldn't it be funny if he really was?"

"Funny. Just not probable," Hogan observed. "He could always have been pretending stupidity like I suggested. But there's one problem. When did he have the chance to put the note in the kit?"

"Maybe he put the plans in there before he was kidnapped," Carter suggested.

Hogan wasn't convinced. "The plans, yes. The note, no. How would he know he would be kidnapped and traded for Hans Wagner?"

Carter thought about it, then slowly nodded. "Yeah. You're right. Since Klink obviously isn't, who would you guess is really Nimrod?"

Hogan considered it a moment. "Hard to say. That's probably the way Nimrod wants it. He'd be in grave danger if the Germans discovered his identity."

"We're just lucky to have him, aren't we, Sir?"

"Yeah, Carter. I guess we are," replied Hogan. "There a reason behind this curiosity?"

"Just found it interesting that Nimrod had been here. Maybe even someone we know." Then, deciding he wouldn't learn much else from Hogan and thinking it wise to change the subject, Carter quickly added, "You know another thing I find interesting, Sir? The fact that Newkirk and Klink seem to be after the same girl."

Hogan chuckled. "Yeah, Carter. I find that rather interesting myself."

"Who do you think will get the girl?" Carter asked.

"Newkirk would probably prove more charming, but Klink will have more freedom to come and go as he pleases. Hard to say."

"You think maybe I can go to town tomorrow if a mission doesn't come up?"

"Got a girl you want to see?" Hogan wondered.

Carter grinned. "Just like to get to town before Newkirk's left too bad an impression, Sir."

"I'll see what I can do," promised Hogan.

"Thanks, Sir. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." Carter left and Hogan returned to his reading.

- - -

The nearly full moon, reflected by the snow on the ground, provided a lot of illumination. Trying not to be seen, LeBeau crept quietly closer to General Burkhalter's residence. There were three lit windows on one side of the house.

Cautiously peering in the first window, LeBeau saw that it was the living room. He could see a woman, sitting on the sofa, knitting. The second window also looked into the living room, just further down. Except for the woman, the room seemed to have no other occupants.

LeBeau slipped closer to the third window and peered in. This room appeared to be a den. General Burkhalter sat a desk, writing something on a slip of paper. Then, Burkhalter picked up another paper and began reading its contents, unaware that he was being observed.

After several minutes, LeBeau saw Burkhalter put the paper down. Then, the general picked up the phone. As Burkhalter was speaking with whoever was on the other end, he seemed to become more irritated. Finally, he hung up the receiver and headed for the door.

LeBeau crept back and looked in the living room window. He saw Burkhalter walk over to the coat rack and pick up his coat. As Burkhalter began putting it on, LeBeau quickly slipped away. He headed for the general's car. A quick look around revealed that the coast was clear. LeBeau opened the trunk and crawled inside. He had just finished closing the trunk when General Burkhalter stepped outside and headed for his car.

For nearly twenty minutes, LeBeau was jostled against the sides of the trunk as Burkhalter drove to his destination. Finally, the car stopped. LeBeau heard the opening and closing of the car door. He waited several minutes, then slowly opened the trunk. After making sure no one was around, LeBeau climbed out.

A quick look around revealed that they were in the country, parked near an old barn. There were sounds coming from within. LeBeau crept cautiously closer. A few slivers of light were visible where there were small gaps between some of the boards. LeBeau carefully peered through one of these gaps to look inside.

General Burkhalter was speaking with a group of men, German civilians, by the look of them. While LeBeau watched, several of the men turned enough that he could get a good look at their faces. He thought he recognized a couple of them. If he was right, they were members of the Underground. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, LeBeau was unable to make out what being said.

After nearly a half hour, it looked like the men were preparing to leave. LeBeau hurried back to the trunk. He hadn't been able to discover what was going on, but it was definitely something suspicious. It was also something that would require further investigation.

- - -

Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau met outside Barracks 2 shortly after roll call. "How did it go?" Carter asked.

"I arrived before Klink," Newkirk answered. The fräulein and I left. She was as beautiful as I'd heard. It was a successful evening."

Carter glanced at LeBeau. "How about you, LeBeau?"

"I went to General Burkhalter's house for surveillance," LeBeau explained. "He got a phone call. After what appeared to be a heated conversation, he prepared to leave. I hid in his trunk."

"And?" prompted Carter, with interest.

"He drove to a meeting held in a secluded barn. I recognized a couple of people as members of the Underground. I couldn't get close enough to hear what was said."

Carter's eyes grew wider, his mouth practically dropping open. "Wow! Members of the Underground! Maybe Burkhalter IS Nimrod."

LeBeau nodded. "That's what I thought, mon ami. Of course, like I mentioned, I couldn't get close enough to make sure. Not without being seen. I think it warrants further investigation."

"I think you're right," agreed Carter. "Of course, Klink is no longer suspect."

LeBeau seemed surprised. "You mean, you've found proof that he isn't?"

"Sort of. According to the colonel, Klink wouldn't have known he was going to be kidnapped or traded for Hans Wagner."

"The colonel!" exclaimed LeBeau, practically screaming and waving a finger in Carter's face. "You mean, you went to Colonel Hogan about this!"

Carter remained calm. "I wanted to see what kind of reaction I'd get. Thought maybe his response might be a clue whether the colonel is Nimrod or not."

"If you're not careful, his response will be to order our investigation stopped. Carter, are you trying to blow this when we're just getting started?"

Carter became a little defensive. "No. I'm not trying to blow it. I'm just trying to see what I can find out."

"Well, don't try," LeBeau shot back.

"You think you can do better?" Carter asked.

Newkirk was amused. "A little snag in the investigation?" he quipped.

"We'll deal with it," answered Carter.

"You sure you don't want to lend a hand?" LeBeau offered Newkirk, once more. "Help keep this moron from making a mess of things."

"I am not a moron," declared Carter.

"All right. Idiot, then," countered LeBeau. "So, how did the colonel react?"

"He did nothing to indicate whether he is or is not Nimrod. We talked about Nimrod being in camp. The colonel pointed out that it couldn't be Klink," explained Carter. "In fact, he claimed to have no idea who Nimrod is. And when he asked about my curiosity, I was smart enough to change the subject."

"If you were smart, you'd never have approached him about it to begin with." LeBeau calmed a little. "Well, it's done. Just don't do it again."

"I've got no reason to, now. Besides, tomorrow night, I plan to start investigating Major Hochstetter."

Newkirk frowned. "I still wish you chaps weren't planning to tackle the Gestapo. They're a dangerous lot."

"I'll be careful," Carter promised. "Very careful. I plan to go in as a visiting agent. You will help me with the necessary papers, won't you, Newkirk?"

Newkirk considered it a moment. "All right. Against my better judgment, I will help with that phase of your investigation."

Carter smiled, gratefully. "Thanks, Newkirk. You won't regret it."

"I hope not," Newkirk grimly stated.

- - -

Meanwhile, Hogan had gone to Klink's office. "You wanted to see me," Hogan said, upon entering.

"Yes, Hogan. I have a bit of a problem," Klink declared. "I wanted to get your advice."

Hogan grinned. "Need directions to the Russian front, eh?"

Klink gave Hogan a disapproving look. "It has nothing to do with the Russian front. When I've had problems with Frau Linkmeyer in the past, some of your advice has been helpful. I though maybe you could help me with the current situation."

"General's sister giving you problems again?"

"No. It isn't her this time. There's a new fräulein in town."

"Word about camp is that you entertained a woman in your quarters the other night. She the one you're talking about?"

"Yes, Hogan. She is."

"So, what's the problem? Seems like you're doing okay." Hogan reached over and started to open the cigar box on Klink's desk.

Almost immediately, Klink brushed Hogan's hand aside and closed the box, before Hogan could grab one. "The problem is I went to town last night hoping to see her again. She'd already left…with someone else."

Hogan chuckled. "A little competition, eh? Looks like Casanova Klink is becoming resistible."

Klink shook his fist in the air, with frustration. "I did not ask you here for your insults. I need your help."

"To do what?"

"Tell me how to get rid of my competitor."

"Shoot him," quipped Hogan.

"Seriously, Hogan…please."

"Seriously, I'm not the one you should be asking."

Klink seemed to be disappointed. "You're not?"

"No. Newkirk's had more experience dealing with this sort of thing. He's the one you should talk to," Hogan replied, knowing full well that Newkirk was the competition.

"You really think Newkirk can help?"

Hogan nodded earnestly, a wide grin on his face. "Uh-huh. Look at it this way, it wouldn't hurt."

"You're right. I'll send Schultz for him shortly. Thank you for suggesting it, Hogan. Dismissed."

Hogan left and Klink started looking through the stack of mail on his desk.

- - -

Hogan, Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau were seated at the table, drinking their morning coffee. Schultz entered the barracks. "The Kommandant wants to see you," Schultz said.

"The colonel just got back," protested LeBeau.

"Not Colonel Hogan," explained Schultz. "Newkirk is the one the Kommandant wants to see."

Newkirk was surprised. "Me?" he wondered.

"Yes, you," Schultz replied.

"What about?"

"The Kommandant does not tell me everything," Schultz answered. "But he wants to see you. Now."

"All right. I'm coming," declared Newkirk, as he stood and headed for the door.

Schultz followed Newkirk out of the barracks. Once they were gone, Hogan looked at LeBeau and ordered, "LeBeau, go below and tell Kinch to come up to my quarters. There's something you guys won't want to miss."

"Oui, mon colonel," acknowledged LeBeau, giving Hogan a puzzled look as he headed for the bunk entrance.

"Come on, Carter," Hogan invited. "Let's go get the coffeepot set up."

Carter grinned. "We're going to listen in, aren't we, Colonel?"

"We sure are," Hogan replied, grinning back.

"That should prove very interesting," stated LeBeau, as he started to descend the ladder to get Kinch.

"Uh-huh," agreed Hogan, as he headed for his quarters, Carter following. Hogan had a feeling it was going to be very interesting, indeed. That was why he'd suggested it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Infiltrating the Gestapo

Schultz opened the door and brought Newkirk into Klink's office. "Corporal Newkirk, as requested., Herr Kommandant," stated Schultz.

"All right, Schultz. You're dismissed," Klink told Schultz. The sergeant saluted, then left the room.

Klink gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. "Sit down, Newkirk," he invited, pleasantly. After Newkirk was seated, Klink picked up his cigar box, walked over beside Newkirk's chair, and opened the box. "Have a cigar."

Newkirk seemed a little apprehensive as he took one and put it in his pocket. "Thank you, Sir," he acknowledged, wondering what was going on.

Next, Klink picked up the decanter from his desk and filled a glass, which he handed to Newkirk. "And a little something to drink."

"Thank you, Kommandant," Newkirk acknowledged again, becoming even more dubious.

Klink walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair. "Now, Newkirk. You're probably wondering what this is all about," he began.

"I am a little curious," Newkirk admitted.

"I have a problem and I was told that you might be able to help. There's this new fräulein in town, see? And I invited her to my quarters the other night."

Newkirk looked puzzled. He wondered if Klink suspected that he was also interested in said fräulein. "And that's a problem?" he asked, fishing for information.

A scowl appeared on Klink's face. "I have a competitor," he declared. "I'd like your advice on how to handle the situation."

Newkirk still wasn't sure whether or not Klink knew that he was the competitor. "Well…ah…let's see…a competitor, you say?"

Klink nodded, vigorously. "Ja. What do I do?" he asked, a desperate tone noticeable in his voice.

From Klink's reactions, Newkirk guessed that Klink wasn't aware that he was seeing the fräulein. He also thought he knew the culprit who had suggested that Klink seek out his advice. He could almost picture the colonel and the rest of the crew gathered around the coffeepot, listening in on the entire conversation. Then, Newkirk suddenly had a plan. Something devious, but he felt that it just might work.

"You need to think romantic, Sir…like, say…violin music. Women love it," Newkirk explained. "Maybe take her to a restaurant that has a violinist."

"I can play the violin," suggested Klink. "I know how."

"Right. You do have an instrument, don't you?"

"Ja," replied Klink, eagerly.

"And then, they…uh…" Newkirk cocked his head. "Some of them like to be serenaded. Something romantic."

"Ja, I could do that," agreed Klink.

Newkirk had a hard time keeping the grin off his face. He knew that if Klink's violin playing didn't drive the woman to leave, Klink's singing probably would. Just to be certain, however, Newkirk added, "The important thing is to prove that you can be more romantic than your competition. Maybe a little dancing. Or some flowers."

"Ja. Ja. That sounds good," remarked Klink, with enthusiasm.

- - -

Back in Barracks 2, Hogan and the other three members of his crew were listening in on the conversation.

Carter chuckled. "Boy, he's really fixing it for Klink," he declared.

"Oui," agreed LeBeau, with a grin. "Klink can't sing. Or play the violin."

Carter glanced at Hogan. "And just before you got back from Klink's, Colonel, Newkirk told us that the girl claimed to be allergic to several kinds of flowers."

It was Hogan's turn to grin. "And if Klink chooses the wrong flowers, it will definitely leave a lasting impression. The kind that Klink doesn't want."

"Thank you, Newkirk, for your suggestions," they heard Klink tell Newkirk.

Kinch shook his head, a slightly amused expression on his face. "I wonder if Klink will be as grateful after he takes Newkirk's advice."

Hogan disconnected the coffeepot. "Then, I make a point of reminding him that it isn't Newkirk's fault that the woman doesn't enjoy Klink's violin music or singing…or that the woman's allergic to flowers."

"Too bad we won't be there to see Klink's reaction," stated LeBeau, a touch of disappointment in his voice. "That's one thing I'll hate to miss."

Carter nodded in agreement. "Me, too."

- - -

That afternoon, while Hogan was occupied elsewhere, Newkirk and Carter slipped down to the tunnels. LeBeau stood guard upstairs near the door. Down below, the two men quickly made preparations for Carter's planned surveillance. They both donned disguises and took some photographs. Then, they prepared two sets of papers for Carter. Finally, Carter went to develop their photographs, while Newkirk sewed a hidden pocket in one of their civilian disguises. After a final stop at their machine shop, they went back upstairs, with LeBeau being the only person to know that they'd been below.

After dinner, Hogan glanced at Newkirk. "Planning on a little more reconnaissance?"

"Not tonight," Newkirk answered. "Thought I'd give Klink a chance."

"Let him try some of your advice?"

"Right, gov'nor. Oh, and by the way. I never thanked you for suggesting that he speak with me," Newkirk declared, sarcastically.

Hogan grinned. "Anytime."

"I wouldn't mind going again," stated LeBeau.

With pleading eyes, Carter looked expectantly at Hogan. "And I wouldn't mind a trip to town myself. I'm getting a little bored here in camp."

"All right, you can both go," Hogan conceded. "What about you Kinch?"

"No. I think I'll just stay here and see if there's any activity over the radio," Kinch replied. "Head on down, now."

Kinch went below, followed by Carter and LeBeau.

Newkirk produced a deck of cards. "Care for a game of gin, Sir?"

"Don't mind if I do," agreed Hogan, as Newkirk began to deal their cards.

- - -

Carter, dressed as a civilian and wearing a fake mustache and glasses, entered Gestapo Headquarters in Hammelburg. He walked over to the agent who was sitting at the front desk.

"State your business," ordered the man behind the desk.

Carter pulled a photo from his pocket and slapped it down on the desk in front of the agent. "I am looking for this man."

The agent looked at the photo. "Don't recognize him. We've got more important jobs to handle. Have some of your neighbors help you find your friend--or is he family?"

"Neither," replied Carter, reaching beneath his collar and pulling out the fake warrant disk that he and Newkirk had made. He hoped the agent wouldn't look too closely at the numbered piece of metal that identified him as Gestapo, working undercover.

Carter got his wish. "All right, put that that away," the agent quickly insisted, with a brush of his hand. Once Carter complied, the man continued, "May I see your cover papers, bitte." After Carter handed over the papers, the man quickly looked them over, then handed them back. "Very good fakes. Now, Herr Fischer, what is your interest in this man?"

"We think he may have information regarding Nimrod," replied Carter.

This caught the agent's interest. "Nimrod! You think he might be in the area?"

"Ja. I have been on his trail for some time. He is the most wanted man in Germany, you know."

"And your superiors would be very impressed if you captured him, ja?" the agent guessed.

Carter nodded, smugly. "Ja. Might even get that promotion to Oberstleutnant that I've been wanting."

"So, you're currently a Major?"

"Ja. I was wondering if you had an office here that I could use as a temporary base--when I'm not in the field," Carter declared.

The man contemplated Carter's request for a moment. Then, he noticed another agent headed for the stairs. "Major Hochstetter?" he called.

"Ja," said Hochstetter, turning around and heading for the desk.

Carter tensed as Hochstetter approached. He hadn't planned on meeting his target this soon. Also, he hoped his disguise would hold up under Hochstetter's scrutiny.

"The Major here needs a temporary office he can use. Captain Weber's office is still vacant, isn't it?"

"Ja," replied Hochstetter, closely examining Carter. "You are on assignment here?"

Carter picked up the photo which was still on the desk and handed it to Hochstetter. "I'm hoping to locate Nimrod. Have you seen this man?"

Hochstetter studied the photo. The man in the picture appeared to be in his mid-sixties, his mustache and beard covering most of his lower face. They were not high enough, however, to cover the huge, v-shaped scar on his left cheek. "Doesn't look familiar. You think he might be Nimrod?"

"Or have useful information regarding Nimrod's location. That's why I must find this man. His trail led to Hammelburg."

"I will remember his face and let you know if I see him," promised Hochstetter. "Would you like me to bring him in?"

Carter shook his head. "Nein. I want to follow him and see where he goes. I don't want to let him know we're on to him too soon."

"A wise move," Hochstetter agreed. "You know, a short time back, I thought I had captured Nimrod."

"And?" Carter prompted.

"I was wrong. I had been fed false information. This Nimrod is a cunning fellow. Whoever captures him will have to be just as cunning. I was heading up to my office. Captain Weber's old office is next to mine. I can take you there, if you like."

"Ja, I would appreciate that." Carter turned his attention to the agent seated behind the desk. He raised his hand in the customary salute. "Heil Hitler."

Major Hochstetter joined the salute and the agent saluted back. Then, Major Hochstetter and Carter headed for the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Working Undercover

On the second floor, Hochstetter stopped at one of the doors and unlocked it with a key on his ring. He went over to a cabinet on the far wall, opened it, and removed one of the key rings hanging there. Handing it to Carter, he said, "Here's Weber's old set. One key unlocks your office and the other one is for this room. We use this room for storage, office supplies and such. Occasionally for meetings or an extra interrogation room."

"Danke," stated Carter.

They left the room and continued further down the hallway. Hochstetter stopped in front of a door. "Here's your office," he declared. "And this one next door is mine. I'll be here for about another hour. If you need anything or have any questions, I'll be available. After that, you'll have to get with Mueller downstairs."

"All right. Danke schön," acknowledged Carter, as he unlocked the door to his office and entered. Hochstetter entered his own, next door.

- - -

First, Carter walked around his office looking for bugs. He was not surprised when he found none, considering that he was at Gestapo headquarters, but he intended to proceed with caution.

Then, he sat down at the desk and opened one of the drawers he had searched earlier. He took out a pen and pad of paper. To stay above suspicion, he would have to keep up appearances. Therefore, he started to list some of the busiest spots in Hammelburg, spots where a true agent would be looking for leads on Nimrod.

Carter waited until he heard Hochstetter leave. Then, he slipped downstairs to see what information he could learn from Mueller.

"Got a map of Hammelburg?" Carter asked, as he walked up to Mueller's desk.

"There on the wall," Mueller replied, pointing at one of the walls.

"Ja. Danke," Carter acknowledged. "When I go someplace new, I always like to familiarize myself with the layout of the land."

Carter walked over to the wall and began making drawings and notes on the pad he was carrying. After he had finished, Carter walked back to the desk. "That Major Hochstetter. He seems to be a guy who really knows his stuff."

"Hochstetter," laughed Mueller. "That Dummkopf. We all think he's a joke."

Carter pretended to be puzzled. "A joke? Why?"

"You have heard of the Luftwaffe POW camp located near here? Stalag 13?"

"Ja. I believe I heard someone mention it," Carter answered.

"Well, it seems that there's a lot of sabotage going on in this area. The rest of us figure its all just the Underground. Major Hochstetter has this ridiculous idea that it's some of the POWs from the camp that are involved. A Colonel Hogan and some of the prisoners from the same barracks."

"An interesting theory," Carter agreed, noncommittally.

"Interesting?" laughed Mueller, again. "Apparently, you haven't heard of the camp's reputation. It is the only POW camp with no successful escapes. So, you tell me, how could they possibly be behind this sabotage?"

This time, Carter laughed in response. "Ja. I see your point. But this Hochstetter? He isn't convinced?"

"Nein. Every once in awhile, we investigate a case that sends him storming out there hoping to get his proof. But he never does, cause there just isn't any to find. The rest of us…we just figure it's Hochstetter being Hochstetter again."

"Then, why do they keep him?"

"Because of his efficiency in all other areas of his work."

"Works late a lot, does he?"

"Sometimes. But not often. At least, not here. Rumor has it that he likes to circulate the public places at night. Keeps an eye on things, if you know what I mean."

Carter chuckled. "Ja. I think I do. Well, I have work to do and better let you get back to yours. I've got to stay on Nimrod's trail. Don't want to let him get away."

"Ja. Heil Hitler."

"Heil Hitler," said Carter, returning the salute, just before heading for the stairs.

- - -

Back upstairs, Carter quickly surveyed the area and listened for activity. It seemed that the floor was deserted. He headed in the direction of his office, then continued on to stop outside Hochstetter's door. He tried the knob. The door was locked, as he'd expected it would be. Therefore, he would have to come up with another way in. He needed to discover what Hochstetter was working on, especially if there was indication that the Gestapo agent was Nimrod. Unfortunately, it didn't look like he was going to get that chance tonight. He'd have to come up with an alternative plan.

Carter went back to his own office and began to contemplate the situation. He could try picking the lock. To help pass the time, Newkirk had been giving him some lessons. Of course, Carter realized, he was still not very good at it yet. It took him much longer than Newkirk to get the job done. Here at Gestapo headquarters, speed was important. He couldn't be caught breaking in. What he needed was a key.

Then, after several minutes, Carter arrived at the solution. He would take care of things when he got back to camp tomorrow. The hardest part would be succeeding without Colonel Hogan finding out.

- - -

Not having any luck at Burkhalter's, LeBeau returned to camp. He was about to enter the tunnel when he noticed Schultz patrolling the ground near the fence. They still hadn't cleared Schultz yet, so LeBeau decided to do a little more investigating. He slipped over to the section of the fence that they had rigged to lift open. After making sure it was safe, LeBeau quickly raised the fence and entered.

LeBeau slipped up behind Schultz and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Schultzy. How's it going?"

Schultz spun around, catching his sleeve on the fence as he did so. Both men heard the sound as the barb left a huge tear. Raising his rifle, Schultz said, "LeBeau! What are you doing out of the barracks? You know it is verboten."

"Oui. But I was lying there in bed, Schultz. Couldn't sleep. So, I got to thinking about breakfast. I wanted to surprise the guys, but there's a problem."

Schultz wasn't convinced. "A problem with your cooking? I don't believe it. Your food is wunderbar."

"There's a problem when you don't have all the ingredients," declared LeBeau. "Get them for me and I'll save you some breakfast."

Schultz's mouth was already watering. "Okay, Cockroach. What do you need?"

"Quite a few things. When I get back to the barracks, I'll write them down and give you the list later." LeBeau paused just a moment, then said, "Say, Schultzy, you're off tomorrow night, aren't you?"

Schultz gave LeBeau a suspicious look. "Ja. You're not planning on any mischief, are you?"

LeBeau laughed and responded as he'd seen Hogan do in similar situations. "Me? What could I do in the toughest POW camp in all Germany? Even if you're not on duty, the camp will still be well-guarded."

"I suspect that there is a lot more mischief going on in Barracks 2 than any of us realize," Schultz declared.

One of the searchlights drew near their position. Schultz made certain that it was quite obvious that he had LeBeau covered. The two of them were illuminated by the searchlight for a moment, then it continued on its path.

"Okay, you really want to know what we have planned?" LeBeau asked.

Schultz drew himself up a little straighter. "I know nothing…NOTHING."

"Right, Schultz. We know. But I was just wondering if you had any special plans for tomorrow night? Going in to town, maybe? Planning to see a special Fräulein?"

"I thought I would go to the Hofbrau. Have a few drinks. Relax a little. See if there was anyone I knew."

LeBeau pointed at Schultz's sleeve. "Hey, Schultzy. You've torn your sleeve."

Schultz glanced disapprovingly at the aforementioned sleeve. "Ja. It looks terrible."

"Give me your coat. I can fix it up in no time," LeBeau offered.

"But I will be cold without it," Schultz protested.

"Not if you check to make sure Klink's office is secure," LeBeau suggested.

Schultz took a moment to think about the cigars and girlie magazines. He handed LeBeau his rifle. Then, he removed his coat and handed it to LeBeau. "Ja, Cockroach. That is a good idea. You go fix the coat and I will check the Kommandant's office." After Schultz retrieved his gun, they took a few steps towards their destinations. Then, Schultz stopped. "Wait a minute. It's after lights out. How can you see to fix the coat?" LeBeau had stopped and turned around. Before LeBeau had a chance to respond, Schultz quickly added, "No. Don't tell me. I think this is another one of those times I should know nothing."

LeBeau nodded. "Good choice." Then, they both continued on towards their respective destinations.

- - -

LeBeau returned to Barracks 2 and went down to the tunnels. Kinch was sitting by the radio and Hogan was standing nearby. "I thought you went to town," Hogan said.

"I did," replied LeBeau. "But I ran into Schultz on the way back. He tore his coat. I promised him I'd fix it."

"Look, if it's becoming too dangerous for you fellows to go to town…" Hogan's voice trailed off but LeBeau knew where this was leading.

"No danger. No danger," LeBeau quickly insisted. "I came in under the fence. Schultz never knew I was out of camp."

Hogan frowned at LeBeau. "Why didn't you use the tunnel?"

"The fence seemed like a better idea at the time, mon Colonel," LeBeau insisted. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not," growled Hogan. "Or these trips to town cease immediately. Understand?"

"Oui, mon Colonel. Now, can I go fix Schultz's coat? I promised it wouldn't take long."

"Go ahead," Hogan agreed, still not entirely satisfied with the situation.

After LeBeau had left, Kinch glanced at Hogan and said, "You know, these trips to town seem important to them, Sir. Until recently, we've been very busy. They need a little R and R."

Hogan's apprehension could not be missed. "Which is why I don't put a stop to this at once," he declared. "I haven't figured out why yet, but something feels wrong about this whole thing. I just hope I'm not making a mistake."

- - -

LeBeau entered a nearby room where they often worked on creating their disguises. Newkirk was seated at the table, working on a civilian disguise. "Back so soon?" Newkirk asked.

"Nothing happening," LeBeau replied. "Burkhalter stayed at home. Finally, went to bed. I decided there was no point in staying."

Newkirk glanced at the coat LeBeau was carrying. "What's with the coat?"

"Schultz's. He tore it. I promised I'd fix it." LeBeau sat down at the table and started spreading out the coat. As he did so, he noticed something by chance. It was barely noticeable but his keen eye picked it up. It seemed that one spot of the hem had been sewn up recently. Upon closer examination, he discovered that it felt stiffer in that area as well. "What have we here?" LeBeau wondered, as he snipped the stitches with his scissors.

Newkirk looked up from his work. "What was that, LeBeau?"

"I found something," LeBeau responded, as he reached inside the now open hem and pulled out a strip of negatives. "This."

Newkirk looked surprised. "Negatives, huh? Schultz must be up to something."

LeBeau held them up to the light. "Looks important. Think you could make me some prints?"

"Look. I told you that I didn't want to get involved with your investigation," Newkirk protested.

"But it could be something important. Suppose it has nothing to do with Nimrod?"

"All right. I'll see what I can do," Newkirk finally agreed. He stood and headed for their darkroom. LeBeau followed right behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Little More Progress

Newkirk finished developing the photos, and he and LeBeau examined them. "This looks big," declared LeBeau. "Plans for some experimental prototypes to be shipped by rail from Munich to Berlin. The Hammelburg Underground is being asked to pass the plans on to the Underground along the route, so they can intercept. And look! The photographed note is signed, Nimrod! You know what this means?"

"What?" Newkirk asked.

"That Schultz might actually be Nimrod."

"Or just a courier."

"Maybe. Anyway, it looks like Nimrod is still in the area. So, there's a good chance he is one of the people on our list."

"I'll be interested to hear your conclusions."

"You could still always help, you know," observed LeBeau.

"I thought I had been. More than I intended. I developed these photos for you. And I helped Carter with his disguise. If the colonel ever finds out…well, I just hate to think about that."

"Since when are you concerned about irritating the colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"Since I met the new Fräulein in town, that's when," replied Newkirk. "I, myself, would hate to lose leave privileges if the colonel learns what's happening."

"So would I," agreed LeBeau. "So, we just make sure he doesn't find out."

Newkirk still wasn't convinced. "Right," he declared, his tone matching his skepticism.

- - -

When they were dismissed from roll call the following morning, Carter headed for Barracks 12. One of the prisoners there had been a locksmith before the war. Now, Carter was hoping he could use the guy's talent. Carter hoped the locks at Gestapo headquarters were based on the same system and the guy could use the two keys to make some sort of master key, one that could get him into Hochstetter's office.

After Carter explained what he needed, the locksmith closely examined the keys. "I think it may be possible if the locks are all the same system," the man told Carter, once he was finished.

"I'd appreciate it if you could keep this between us," Carter suggested. "I'd like to keep it a surprise."

"Planning something special?" guessed the locksmith.

"Something like that," Carter agreed.

"Okay, mum's the word," the locksmith declared. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Thanks," acknowledged Carter, and he left to let the guy do his job.

- - -

That night, Carter returned to Gestapo headquarters. The locksmith had been able to make a key. Carter just hoped it would serve its purpose and open Hochstetter's door.

After going to his office, Carter pretended to work for a while. He wanted to make certain that Hochstetter was gone for the night.

Once he decided it was safe, Carter slipped into the hallway and made sure the coast was clear. Then, he went over and tried the key in Hochstetter's door. It worked perfectly. He had the door open in no time and hurried inside.

First, Carter examined Hochstetter's desk. There were some papers on top that looked important, so he pulled a camera from one of his pockets and took some photos. Then, he searched the desk drawers and found a few more items of interest. He photographed these, as well.

After that, Carter walked over to the file cabinet in the corner. He tried to open the drawers. They were all locked. It didn't look like he was going to get a chance to look inside, not without a key or picking the lock. He had been working on his lock picking skills, but this would be beyond his capabilities. Therefore, it looked like he would have to manage without any additional files. He just hoped he could get enough evidence without them to either prove or disprove that Hochstetter was Nimrod.

Deciding that he had obtained all the information he possibly could, Carter put the camera back in his pocket and left the office. Then, after locking it and his own, he went downstairs and approached the desk.

"Where can I find Major Hochstetter when he's off duty?" Carter asked Mueller.

"Usually the Hofbrau," Mueller replied. "He likes to keep an eye on the clientele."

"Danke," acknowledged Carter, as he headed for the exit.

- - -

A short time later, Carter entered the Hofbrau and noticed Hochstetter sitting at a table, near the bar. Carter waved and went over to join him. "Heil Hitler," said Carter, giving the salute as he reached the table.

Seeing who it was, Hochstetter rose to welcome him and returned the salute. "Heil Hitler." Then, Hochstetter gestured towards the table. "Care to join me?" he offered.

"Danke," stated Carter, as he took the offered seat.

Hochstetter sat back down and asked, "How goes your search for Nimrod, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all," Carter replied. "It's going slowly, but I'm hoping it proves fruitful. I guess, only time will tell. And you, Major? Can I take it that you like to keep on top of things even when not on duty?"

"Ja," Hochstetter answered, with a slight grin. "I take my work seriously at all times. You never know when something might turn up." Hochstetter noticed the man who had just come in the door and added, "Or someone."

Carter followed Hochstetter's gaze and noticed it was Klink. "Who's he?" asked Carter, feigning ignorance.

"Colonel Klink. The Kommandant of Stalag 13...or should I say bumbler?"

"Not very competent, eh?"

"To say the least," Hochstetter agreed, with a frown. "He's always bragging about having the only POW camp with no successful escapes, but sometimes I wonder…do we know even half of what goes on out there?"

Carter pretended to be puzzled. "You suspect something is not right?"

Hochstetter pursed his lips in thought for a moment. "There's a lot of sabotage going on in the area. A lot of people think it's just the Underground behind it. Me? I think there might be another explanation."

"Involving Stalag 13?" Carter guessed.

Hochstetter gave him a look of admiration. "Very perceptive of you," he declared. "I think perhaps an American prisoner, a Colonel Hogan, is not as cowed as he would have Klink believe. And that idiot, Klink, falls for it. To think, once, I thought he might be Nimrod."

"This Klink? Nimrod?"

"Ja. I intercepted a call to his office. They were supposed to be getting a message to Nimrod."

Carter stared knowingly at Hochstetter. "Colonel Klink?"

"Ja. Only it was just a ruse to gain a prisoner's release. Turned out the bumbling fool had nothing to do with Nimrod. That's why I am interested in this investigation of yours. I would like to know if you discover Nimrod's identity."

Carter chuckled. "So would the High Command in Berlin…and everyone else on down. This Nimrod is a very sly man. I only hope that I can outwit him."

"Good luck," Hochstetter offered. Then, as he noticed Klink standing a short distance away, obviously searching the room for some reason, Hochstetter asked, "Looking for something, Klink?"

It was then that Klink noticed Hochstetter sitting there. "Oh, Major Hochstetter. Guten Abend. I was looking for a certain Fräulein. I was hoping she might be here."

Hochstetter could scarcely hide the pleasure he was feeling. "You mean the new Fräulein in town…the one you were with last night?"

Klink became quite interested. "Ja. Ja, that's the one. Have you seen her?"

Feeling even more pleased, Hochstetter answered, "Ja, she was here earlier. A younger, more suave gentleman met her here--civilian, by the looks of him--anyway, he stayed for a few moments, then the two of them left together."

Carter was also finding it hard to keep the grin from surfacing. Evidently, Newkirk had convinced the colonel to let him come to town, too, and had managed to arrive before Klink. He'd have to ask Newkirk about it tomorrow. For now, he turned his attention back to the conversation at the table.

"Klink, this is Herr Fischer," Hochstetter said, introducing Carter to Klink. "Fischer, Kommandant Klink."

"My pleasure," declared Klink, out of courtesy.

"Likewise," acknowledged Carter.

Lowering his voice, Hochstetter explained, "Fischer is trying to find some leads on Nimrod."

"Nimrod?" echoed Klink, with a shudder, thinking about the time he was held at gunpoint upon his return to his office(1).

Hochstetter couldn't hide the smile this time, as he, too, recalled the incident. "Ja, Nimrod. Have any suggestions?"

"Nein," answered Klink, without hesitation. "But I can assure you that it's no one at Stalag 13. No one."

"That remains to be seen," Hochstetter observed.

"Ja. Well, if you men will excuse me, since the Fräulein's not here, I'd better be getting back to camp. Auf Wiedersehen."

Carter nodded. "Auf Wiedersehen. Nice meeting you. Heil Hitler."

Klink and Hochstetter echoed the salute as Klink headed for the door.

Hochstetter shook his head as he watched Klink leave. "If I've said it once, I've said it a hundred times…'every year that man lives takes at least a century off the Thousand Year Reich(2).' "

"And you hope to do something about that?" Carter guessed.

"Ja…if I ever get my proof."

- - -

Shortly after roll call the following morning, Hogan called his men into his quarters. "No one is going to town tonight," he declared, once they were all present.

Carter ran his fingers over the top of his cap, a little worried. "Why? Is something wrong, sir?" he asked.

Hogan gave him a puzzled stare. "Should there be?"

Carter almost wilted under the colonel's scrutiny. "No…I guess not…"

Hogan continued to gaze at Carter, wondering what had prompted that strange response. Then, he finally stated, "We do have a job to do. It's not all fun and games."

"You mean, we have a mission?" Newkirk guessed.

"Right. There's a shipment of grenades and other ammo being moved by convoy through this area tonight."

Carter could not contain his excitement. "And London wants us to blow it up! Boy--I, mean, Colonel--it's about time! I can hardly wait!"

Smiling at Carter's enthusiasm , Hogan confirmed, "Yeah, Carter. They want us to blow it up. Looks like you're going to have a chance to play with your explosives. Now, here's what we're going to do…" Hogan walked over to the map on the wall and began to explain his plan for the mission, while the others listened attentively.

- - -

Later that morning, Newkirk was called to Klink's office. Klink had him sit down, then handed him a drink. "I'm still having problems with my competitor," Klink admitted.

"Did you try what I suggested?" asked Newkirk.

Klink frowned. "I didn't have much of a chance. I tried. I brought her back here and started to entertain her with my violin music like you suggested, but I didn't get very far. She wasn't feeling well and asked me to take her home. Said she had a terrible headache. Then, I went to town last night hoping to try some of your other ideas but she'd already left…with HIM, I think."

"Then, you'll just have to try again tonight," Newkirk advised him. "Remember, violin music, serenade her, a little dancing, and don't forget the flowers."

Klink eagerly nodded his head. "Ja. Violin music, serenading, dancing, and flowers. Ja. I will remember. Thank you, again, Newkirk. I won't forget how helpful you've been."

* * *

1 "The Missing Klink"

2 "No Names Please"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Revelations

Carter spent part of the day in the tunnels checking the explosives and getting them ready for that night. Then, he took a few minutes to slip into the darkroom and develop the photos he had taken. When he was finished, he spent a while looking over the prints. Most of the documents he had photographed were routine. Notes on interrogations, people under surveillance, that sort of thing.

One of the documents, however, caught Carter's attention. His suspicions roused, Carter decided to share the contents with LeBeau before tomorrow night. Then, the two of them would decide if it were significant or not and how to proceed.

- - -

The mission was fairly routine and was accomplished without incident. Roll call the following morning was not. As they were finishing up, Klink stepped closer and stopped in front of Newkirk.

"Newkirk, when we're through here, I'd like to see you in my office, at once," Klink declared.

This took Newkirk a little off guard. "Ah…yes, sir. Am I correct in assuming this concerns the usual?"

Klink shook his fist in irritation. "Yes," he replied, sourly. "Dismissed."

Klink turned and headed back towards his office. Newkirk followed, just behind.

The other men of Barracks 2 broke formation, and Hogan and the remainder of his crew hurried to Hogan's quarters. This was one conversation they didn't want to miss.

- - -

Newkirk entered Klink's office. "Have a seat," invited Klink, flatly. Then, Klink poured two drinks. He handed one to Newkirk and carried the other with him back to his chair. After taking a quick sip, Klink sat down and said, "Newkirk, we have a problem. Things are not going as planned."

Newkirk feigned ignorance. "They're not, sir? What's wrong?"

"I tried everything you said, but the Fräulein obviously doesn't appreciate the romantic. I was going to play my violin but she said she prefers piano music instead. When I offered to sing, she said she prefers music without vocal accompaniment. I was able to get her to dance for a minute or two, then she complained that her feet ached. Oh…and she insisted she was allergic to the flowers."

"Was she?"

"Well, she was sneezing and her eyes were watering. So, ja, I would say she is. And that's not all. Now, I find out she's leaving town day after tomorrow. Evidently, she's decided that Hammelburg is not her kind of town."

"Sounds like you'll be better off without her," observed Newkirk. "As they say, 'there are other fish in the sea.' You'll just have to find someone else, sir…someone who appreciates a man of your talents."

"Ja. You're right," Klink agreed. "I shouldn't let this upset me. There are other Fräuleins in Hammelburg. You know, Newkirk, for some reason women seem to be drawn to me."

"Well, when you do find someone else, sir, if you find yourself needing advice, don't hesitate to ask," Newkirk offered.

Klink nodded and managed a weak smile. "That's very nice of you, Newkirk. I'll remember that. I am grateful for all the help you tried to offer this time. It's not your fault things didn't work out." Klink opened his box of cigars and offered one to Newkirk. "A little reward for your services."

"Thank you, sir," Newkirk acknowledged, as he reached out and took one.

- - -

Back in Hogan's quarters, where they had been listening in on the conversation, LeBeau complained, "How do you like that? He steals Klink's girl and gets rewarded."

"Only Newkirk won't get the girl either," observed Carter, with a grin. "Not if she leaves town in a couple of days."

LeBeau grinned back. "You're right. Looks like our Casanova is losing his touch."

"Maybe she had something to do elsewhere," Carter suggested.

"Or she didn't approve of the pickings in Hammelburg," stated LeBeau. "Too bad my interests lie elsewhere at the moment. Maybe I could have convinced the Fräulein to stay."

"Currently seeing someone else?" Hogan asked.

"I have my eye on someone," admitted LeBeau, cryptically. "Don't know for how long though. A lot of it depends on whether or not I'm granted leave."

"I take it that's a hint that you'd like to go out again tonight," Hogan guessed.

"Oui, mon Colonel. If that is okay. I would appreciate it."

Hogan glanced at Carter. "And I suppose you're wanting to go to town, as well?"

"Since we don't have a mission right now, sir, yeah," Carter answered. "I hated to miss last night."

Hogan considered it for a few minutes. He couldn't miss Carter's and LeBeau's looks of pleading and anticipation. Finally, Hogan said, "All right. You can go tonight. But we are going to limit some of these visits in the near future. Klink has had his interests elsewhere, but there's no telling when he'll decide on an impromptu roll call. One missing person we could possibly hide--with Schultz's help, of course. But two or three would be near impossible."

Newkirk had returned in time to hear Hogan grant his permission to LeBeau and Carter. "I'd like to go to town meself, sir," declared Newkirk. "Tonight and tomorrow night, if that's okay…seeing as how those are the last chances I'll have to see the bird. I guess you overheard that she's leaving town."

"Yeah, we overheard," Hogan agreed. "And since she's leaving, I'll allow you to go both nights. But I meant what I said. We will have to limit these visits after that."

"Understood, sir," Newkirk acknowledged.

LeBeau nodded. "Oui, mon Colonel."

Carter also nodded slightly. "Yeah. I can see where it makes a lot of sense."

"I'm so glad you all approve," Hogan told them. "Cause whether you like it or not, that's how it's going to be."

- - -

Late that night, General Burkhalter had returned to the same barn as before. LeBeau hid in the trunk of the general's car, as he had on the previous occasion. As LeBeau recognized his surroundings, he recalled the information that Carter had told him earlier that day. After quickly considering the situation, LeBeau decided he would have to take action. He was wearing civilian clothes, along with glasses and a fake beard and mustache. He just hoped he could pull this off without Burkhalter recognizing him.

LeBeau slipped up behind one of the other individuals in the barn, a member of the Underground who knew him.

"Georg, no time to explain," LeBeau quietly declared. "Just introduce me as your cousin."

Georg turned and faced LeBeau. "Ah, Cousin Friedrich. How nice you were able to join us, after all," Georg said, loud enough for everyone present to hear.

Burkhalter quickly surveyed LeBeau, then glanced at Georg and asked, "This man's your cousin?"

"Ja, he is," Georg replied.

Apparently pleased, Burkhalter nodded. "Good. We can use the extra man. Your cousin, he knows of the capture of those seven members from the Mannheim Underground?"

"Ja. But not the information you've presented so far tonight."

Giving LeBeau his full attention, Burkhalter said, "Then, let me do a quick review. Friedrich, isn't it?"

Using a deep voice, with his best German accent, LeBeau merely replied, "Ja."

"As I told the others before you arrived, they are planning to ship the prisoners to Berlin by rail tomorrow night. Their purposed path will take them just south of here. We were making plans to free them when you arrived. You are with us in this?"

LeBeau pretended to consider it for a moment. "Ja."

"All right. This is what we have planned…"

General Burkhalter reviewed the details he'd already presented. Then, he continued to explain the rest of his plan to all present. It was getting close to morning when the group finally broke up.

As they started to leave, Georg asked, "Can I give you a lift home, Friedrich?"

"Ja. Danke," acknowledged LeBeau, as he followed Georg to his car. Once they were headed down the road, LeBeau said, "You can not trust him, Georg. That is General Burkhalter."

"We know," Georg answered. "But he seems sincere about helping. He gave us inside information about two sites we hit earlier this month. He claims to feel that our government is wrong…that we have to stop them by whatever means."

"It is you he plans to stop," LeBeau informed him. "We've gotten ahold of some information from Gestapo headquarters. General Burkhalter is part of a trap they are setting for you. If you try to go ahead with your plans for tomorrow night, Major Hochstetter and a force of Gestapo agents will be waiting for you. Your group will be the one sent to Berlin to be made an example."

Georg was shocked by this news. "You have this on good authority? There can be no doubt?"

Le Beau nodded. "The best, mon ami. My informer showed me the documents that described their whole

strategy. You must see that everyone knows this is a trap. General Burkhalter must show up alone tomorrow night."

Noticing LeBeau's conviction, Georg agreed. "Ja. I will see that everyone is informed."

"Merci," acknowledged LeBeau. "Now, you'd better let me out here. I don't want to take any chances by having you drop me off closer to camp."

As LeBeau was getting out of the car, Georg said, "Danke, LeBeau. You and your informer have saved many of us from the Gestapo--at least, for tomorrow night. But Burkhalter has seen our faces, knows our names. Those of us who have met with him will have to leave Germany--they and their families. We will disappear into Underground within minutes and begin our trip to safety. I hope we have the chance to meet again after the war."

"Me, too," agreed LeBeau. "Bon chance."

"Auf Wiedersehen." After his final words of departure, Georg drove on and left LeBeau standing alone near the side of the road. LeBeau immediately turned and began the trek back to Stalag 13.

- - -

When LeBeau reached the tunnels, he was surprised to find Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk gathered near the radio. As LeBeau entered the room, Hogan glanced his way. LeBeau could see that the colonel was very upset.

"Where have you been?" Hogan demanded. "And don't expect me to believe you were seeing a woman!"

"I WAS seeing someone," LeBeau replied cryptically, as he'd done before.

Hogan's eyes shot invisible daggers LeBeau's way. "Like General Burkhalter! I've just gotten off the radio with the Underground. They relayed their thanks for your help in warning them of the trap planned by Burkhalter and the Gestapo. Now, I'd like to know just what you've been up to--and where did you get your information?" Hogan glanced back and forth several times, from LeBeau to Newkirk. "And where is Carter? Don't tell me he's been involved this!"

"I warned you chaps to drop this," Newkirk told LeBeau. Then, he glanced in Hogan's direction. "And I wasn't involved, Gov'nor…much."

"Someone better start explaining what's going on," Hogan growled.

"We were just trying to discover Nimrod's identity," LeBeau replied.

"Nimrod! What's that got to do with General Burkhalter--or the Gestapo?"

"Well, Carter and I thought Nimrod had to be someone who was in Klink's office…or our Barracks afterwards. He had to have had someway to get those plans into the model kit(1). We made up a list of possible suspects: General Burkhalter, Major Hochstetter, Schultz, Klink…" LeBeau's eyes drifted to the floor, as he mumbled, "Even you, mon Colonel."

Hogan was livid. "Me? Are you guys insane? Well, even if I was Nimrod, I wouldn't admit it. Did you fellows even once consider the risks involved? You could have been caught. That could have exposed our entire operation and put all of our lives at risk. Carter's still not back. He could have been discovered. You never answered my question. Where is he?"

LeBeau gulped, dreading the reaction his answer would likely bring. "Gestapo headquarters, keeping an eye on Hochstetter."

Hogan could hardly speak, he was that angry. "Gestapo headquarters! And just how long has this little charade been going on?"

"A few nights. He's the one that discovered the plot from some papers Hochstetter had on his desk."

"You mean, he's been snooping around Major Hochstetter's office! Just what do you fellows think will happen if he's caught…if that isn't the reason for his current delay?"

"Carter does have a knack for blending in, sir," stated Newkirk. "And he had good papers."

Hogan gazed icily at Newkirk. "I suppose you had something to do with that."

"I helped…a little," Newkirk confessed.

"If I didn't know about Klink's problems with a certain Fräulein, I'd suspect she was one of your inventions, as well."

"No, Gov'nor, she's real. That's why I'd rather give her my attention than this silly search for Nimrod."

"At least one of you shows some sense," observed Hogan. "But you should have come to me about what they were doing."

Newkirk shook his head. "And rat on me mates? I'm not that low, sir."

"You might have been saving their lives--or protecting our operation. Until Carter gets back safely, this still isn't over. And did anyone even consider that keeping his identity a secret would be in Nimrod's best interests?"

"We weren't planning on telling anyone," LeBeau insisted. "Only you guys."

"Just having that knowledge would be risky," Hogan warned him. "Suppose you were under heavy interrogation from the Gestapo? Are you certain you could have kept that knowledge from them? You could have destroyed Nimrod's usefulness and cost him his life. Is that what you wanted?"

"No, sir. That isn't what we intended."

Hogan stared sternly at LeBeau. "Well, it ends now. There will be no more searching for Nimrod…and there will be no more leave until I decide otherwise. Understand?"

"Oui, mon Colonel," acknowledged LeBeau.

"But Gov'nor, this is the bird's last night--"

"I said, no more leaves," growled Hogan. "And I meant it."

Newkirk decided to let the subject drop for now. Carter was late. Until Carter returned, there was his safety to worry about. Once that was resolved, he would figure out someway to talk the colonel into allowing him one more trip to town. He did not intend to let the Fräulein leave without bidding her farewell.

* * *

1 "The Missing Klink"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Following Up On Suspicions

Carter was preparing to leave his office at Gestapo headquarters when there was a knock on the door. "Ja," he inquired.

The door opened and Major Hochstetter walked in. "Good. I caught you here," he said. "I'd like you to come with me."

Carter immediately became very apprehensive. "Where?" he asked.

"To the latest sabotage site. I was out there earlier today with some of my men. We searched the area thoroughly but haven't come up with any good leads. I, of course, have my suspicions."

"The prisoners at Stalag 13?" Carter guessed.

"Naturally," replied Hochstetter. "I was hoping you would go with me to look over the site once more. Maybe you'll be able to discover something we didn't."

Carter would have liked to get out of it, but he thought a refusal to help might look suspicious. "All right. I'll see what I can do," he agreed.

They went to the site where Hogan and his men had blown up the convoy. At Major Hochstetter's insistence, they spent several hours at the site, going over the area with their flashlights, inch by inch. Of course, their search revealed nothing new.

It was almost dawn. Carter checked his watch. Soon, Schultz would be calling the prisoners out for roll call. Unless he could come up with a quick excuse to get away, there was going to be one prisoner missing. He was not to get the chance, however, as Major Hochstetter also checked his watch.

"It doesn't look like we're going to turn up anything new here," stated Hochstetter. "Let's make a quick stop back at headquarters before we head for Stalag 13."

Carter was becoming uneasy. "Stalag 13?"

"Ja. I still suspect Hogan is behind the sabotage in this area. This time, I plan on conducting a few interrogations. I'd appreciate your help."

"My help?" Carter wondered.

"Ja. Get a little more perspective on things from someone with an open mind. Those imbeciles at headquarters can't understand my suspicions."

Again, Carter decided it would be wisest to play along. "All right. I'll see what help I can provide."

- - -

Hogan was able to convince Schultz that it would be in his best interests to cover for Carter at roll call. After being dismissed, Hogan, Kinch and LeBeau had gone inside. Newkirk remained outside to keep watch. Once inside, Kinch went below to radio the Underground to see if they had heard anything.

"I'm getting very worried about Carter," LeBeau declared. "Where can he be?"

"You said Gestapo headquarters," snapped Hogan. Then, he calmed just a little. "Sorry, LeBeau. We're all worried. But you men should never have tried anything this foolhardy."

LeBeau started pacing the floor. "You're right, mon Colonel. If anything's happened to Carter…" LeBeau's voice trailed off.

"Let's see if Kinch is able to discover anything," Hogan suggested.

LeBeau continued to pace for a few more minutes. Suddenly, the door opened and Newkirk rushed in. "Hochstetter's just pulled into camp," he said. "And Carter's with him."

"All right. Let Kinch know," Hogan ordered. "Newkirk, you and Kinch start getting things gathered below in case we have to leave in a hurry. LeBeau, you take care of things up here. Be prepared to destroy all sensitive material at a moment's notice, but wait for my command."

"Yes, sir," Newkirk acknowledged, as he headed for the tunnel entrance.

"Oui, mon Colonel," stated LeBeau, who had gone to the door and peered outside. Just then, he noticed Hochstetter and Carter getting out of the car. A puzzled look appeared on his face, as LeBeau turned around and declared, "It doesn't look like Carter is a prisoner."

"What!" exclaimed Hogan, as he rushed over to join LeBeau at the doorway. Newkirk followed.

As they peered outside, they saw Hochstetter and Carter climb the steps to the Kommandant's office and go inside. "You're right, it doesn't," Hogan agreed. "Let's see what's going on."

Hogan headed for his quarters, followed by Newkirk and LeBeau. They set up the coffeepot and listened.

"I tell you, Klink, I still suspect that the amount of sabotage going on in this area has something to do with your prisoners. Now, are you going to allow us to interrogate them or do I have to go over your head?"

"All right, go ahead," Klink conceded.

"We'll use your office. Send someone for Hogan. We'll begin with him."

After Hochstetter's last statement, Hogan unplugged the coffeepot. "I'm going to head on over to Klink's office and see what I can find out. Put the coffeepot away. Then, go ahead and get things ready below in case we do have to leave. If something happens and I don't return, close up shop and get everyone out."

"Yes, sir," acknowledged Newkirk, grimly.

"Oui, mon Colonel," agreed LeBeau, his reluctance evident in his voice.

After that, Hogan headed for the door, not knowing what to expect.

- - -

Hogan opened the door to Klink's office. "Sorry for the interruption," he said. "I didn't know you were busy. I'll come back later."

"No, wait," ordered Hochstetter, before Hogan had a chance to close the door. "This is one time you're not interrupting. We were just about to send for you."

Hogan spoke flippantly, hoping to cover the uneasiness he was feeling. "Oh, really. You want my advice. I'm flattered."

"We want the truth," snarled Hochstetter, grabbing the chair in front of Klink's desk and shoving it closer to Hogan. "Now, sit down."

"Going to see that I'm comfortable, huh?" quipped Hogan, as he sat down.

Hochstetter stood in front of the chair and glared at him. "We're expecting answers…to lots of questions. Now, where were you night before last?"

Carter, disguised as Major Fischer, paced back and forth nearby, tapping the palm of his hand with the riding crop he was holding.

Hogan did not act intimidated. "Where do you think I was?" Then, glancing at Klink, he asked, "Klink, were there any escape attempts? Was anyone missing from roll calls?"

"None, in answer to both questions," reported Klink, proudly.

Hochstetter glared at Hogan, even more sternly. "We'll ask the questions. A convoy was blown up the other night. What do you know about this?"

Hogan faked a puzzled look. "What's to know?"

Carter gave the front of Klink's desk a hard slap with his riding crop, causing Klink to jump. "You were told that we'll ask the questions," he fiercely declared.

Hogan remained calm. "I'm sorry. I can tell you nothing."

"You sound like that idiot sergeant. Now, tell me what you did that night!" Hochstetter practically shouted his last sentence.

"This is a POW camp, Major. We have a set time for lights out. I went to bed," Hogan lied.

"And after that?" Carter gruffly asked, joining the interrogation.

"I went to sleep. What do you guys think?"

"I told you what I think," Hochstetter growled. "I think you had something to do with that convoy blowing up. Now, let's go over this again."

Hochstetter and Carter continued with the interrogation for over two hours. By that time, Klink looked bored.

Finally, after being asked about his connection with the sabotage in the area for what he felt was about the fiftieth time, Hogan said, "Look, Major. I'm a loyal Allied officer. You tell me how I can manage this sabotage when I'm confined in the most secure POW camp in Germany and I'll see to it there's an act of sabotage every night. I might even earn a few medals."

"Bah. This is getting us no place. You're dismissed. We'll see if your men prove more co-operative."

"As senior POW, I demand to be present during questioning," Hogan insisted.

Hochstetter would not comply. "Your demand means nothing to me. Request denied."

"The Red Cross will hear about this."

A smirk came to Hochstetter's face. "So, tell them. I'll have finished my interrogations by then. Besides, Klink will be here as an official witness to the proceedings. Now, leave."

"You haven't heard the last of this," promised Hogan, as he left the room.

- - -

Hochstetter, with some displayed assistance from Carter, questioned Newkirk, then LeBeau. Those interrogations had the same results as Hogan's. They insisted that no prisoner had left camp and that they knew nothing of the sabotage except for a time or two when they'd overheard the guards discussing it.

When they were finished with LeBeau, they had sent Schultz for Kinch. Hochstetter glanced at his watch. This was proceeding slower than he would have liked. "This is taking too long," he declared. "We still have Sergeants Kinchloe and Carter."

"How about I go to their barracks and question this Carter while you deal with this Kinchloe here?" asked Carter. "I can allow Colonel Hogan to be present as witness. Maybe that will satisfy him. We can use his quarters. And Sergeant Schultz can listen in to satisfy the Luftwaffe…from outside though. I don't want any distractions or any more familiar faces besides Colonel Hogan. I want to intimidate this Carter, not coddle him."

Hochstetter considered the offer a moment, then nodded. "All right. Go ahead. Try your hand. But this time, we must stay within a half hour time frame. I have to get back to headquarters. There's some things I need to take care of."

"All right," Carter agreed, as he headed for the door, riding crop in hand. "I'll be back in half an hour." Schultz arrived with Kinch just as Carter was leaving. "Schultz, you're with me," Carter ordered.

Schultz glanced at Klink, who confirmed the order with a nod of his head. As Schultz and Carter were leaving, they heard Major Hochstetter say, "Sit down, Sergeant Kinchloe."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Last Laugh

Hogan had been listening in on the previous interrogations with the coffeepot device in his quarters. Therefore, he knew that Carter and Schultz were on the way. He came out front to meet them. Before long, the barracks door opened and they entered the room.

"I thought you were with Hochstetter," Hogan told Carter.

Carter hoped Hogan had been eavesdropping on their plans. "I will not tolerate insolence," he snapped. "We're here to interrogate the prisoner, Carter."

"He hasn't been well," Hogan responded. "He's resting in my quarters."

"Good. We'll question him there." Carter headed for Hogan's quarters, followed by Hogan and Schultz. Carter stopped them at the door. "You, you're the senior prisoner of war. You have a right to witness the interrogation," he stated, allowing Hogan to enter. Then, he turned to Schultz. "You…you will listen from out here on the Luftwaffe's behalf. I don't want the prisoner to feel at ease by seeing too many familiar faces. I like to intimidate my suspects."

"Jawohl, Herr Major," acknowledged Schultz, snapping to attention as Carter went inside and closed the door.

Carter walked over to the table and slapped it with his riding crop. In Fischer's German accent, Carter growled, "Sergeant Carter, wake up...Now!"

With a sleepy tone, Carter complained, "Can't a fellow get a moment's rest. I had a rough night, I'll have you know."

Fischer said, "You're going to have an even rougher day, I can promise you that."

Hogan quietly announced, "So can I."

Carter winced at that statement. Then, he pretended to explain, "I'm Major Fischer, Gestapo. I know you are Sergeant Carter. Now, let's get down to business. We're here investigating the sabotage that has been going on in this area."

"I'm a prisoner. How am I supposed to know anything about that?" Carter asked.

"You tell me," Fischer responded.

Putting a little quiver in his voice, Carter declared, "Maybe…maybe it was the Underground. I've heard rumors from the guards that there's a unit operating in this area."

In a voice as quiet as before, Hogan sternly ordered, "I want you away from Gestapo headquarters and back in camp as quickly as you can arrange it. Do you understand?"

Carter nodded, while as Fischer, he slapped the table again and snarled, "I'm not interested in rumors. I want facts. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," replied Carter, quickly making eye contact with Hogan, before letting his gaze drop.

Schultz was listening just outside. Except for Hogan's quiet additions, he was able to hear the conversation within. He took a moment to glance over at the table, where Newkirk and LeBeau were sitting. "I'm so glad I'm not Carter," Schultz stated. "I don't know where Major Hochstetter found that Major Fischer but he is one terrifying agent."

"Yes, terrible," Newkirk agreed.

LeBeau shook his head in feigned dismay. "Terribly."

Back inside his quarters, Hogan softly reprimanded Carter. "What you and LeBeau did was very foolhardy. Your little investigation of Nimrod ends now. Is that clear enough?"

"So, you expect me to believe you were in camp the whole night?" Fischer asked.

"Yeah," Carter answered, looking directly at Hogan, once more to indicate that was in answer to the colonel's question. "There's never been a successful escape from Stalag 13. You think it's fun to spend time in the cooler?"

"You may wish you were," threatened Hogan, before withdrawing from the conversation.

Carter continued to fake the interrogation for several more minutes. Then, he called a halt to the questioning and left the room. Hogan followed him out. Without a word, Carter, as Fischer, went outside and headed back towards the Kommandant's office.

Schultz seemed concerned at Carter's absence and remained behind for a minute. "Carter?"

"Is a little shaken up. Let him rest a bit," Hogan replied.

"Maybe I should check just to make sure he's still here," Schultz insisted.

Hogan blocked the door. "Don't disturb him. No one will be missing at the next roll call. Trust me."

"There better not be," said Schultz. "Or somebody will be in big trouble." With that, Schultz left, as well.

- - -

A short time later, Carter and Hochstetter entered Hochstetter's office at Gestapo headquarters. "I'd like to say once more that I really appreciated your help," Hochstetter told Carter. "It's just a pity that we weren't able to obtain any proof, though."

"Yes, a pity," Carter agreed. "At least, we tried."

"Which is more than any of these other incompetent fools have done. We might have taken a bit longer with the interrogations if I didn't have another project that required my attention. I'm putting together a team for it this afternoon. If you've got nothing planned for tonight, you're welcome to join us. I'll fill you in if you're interested."

"I'm sorry. I must regretfully decline," explained Carter. "My investigation in Hammelburg has come to an end. I must proceed elsewhere."

"Sorry to hear that, but I understand. You have your man to catch and I have mine. Hopefully, we will both succeed someday."

"Someday," Carter echoed, reaching into his pocket for his office keys. He handed them to Hochstetter. "The keys to my office. I'll be leaving now. Auf Wiedersehen. Heil Hitler." Carter gave the customary salute.

Hochstetter repeated both the farewell and salute. "Auf Wiedersehen. Heil Hitler."

Carter turned and quickly left Hochstetter's office and Gestapo headquarters. Hochstetter watched him go, wondering whether he would ever see the agent again. He knew better than to inquire about Fischer's destination. The agent was undercover. If anyone could locate Nimrod, Hochstetter believed Fischer would be the man to do it. Then, Hochstetter turned his attention back to the task at hand, preparing for the trap he and Burkhalter were planning to spring on the Underground.

- - -

After supper, that night, Hogan ordered LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk into his quarters. Once they had gathered there, Hogan said, "I think we have already covered how foolhardy this little stunt of yours was. Carter and LeBeau, you two will have no leave privileges for the next month. And for your part, Newkirk, you're restricted to camp for the next two weeks."

"Starting tomorrow night?" suggested Newkirk, hopefully.

"Tonight," Hogan firmly declared.

"But you already said I could go tonight," protested Newkirk. "The Fräulein leaves town in the morning."

"You should have considered that before you covered for them," Hogan insisted.

Newkirk was not ready to give up. "Let me put it this way, sir. If you weren't an officer, would you rat on your mates?"

"It would have kept them and the operation out of danger," Hogan pointed out.

"You didn't answer my question, sir. Besides, they did uncover that trap being set for the Underground."

"That's why you're all getting off so lightly. As to your question, I don't know. I've always been an officer."

Hogan couldn't miss Newkirk's desperation as he pleaded, "But, Gov'nor, the Fräulein, I promised I'd see her again tonight. You wouldn't want to disappoint her on her last night in Hammelburg and all, would you? She's expecting me."

Hogan eyed Newkirk closely as he contemplated the situation. Finally, he said, "All right. But that's it for two weeks. And you have to be back by midnight."

"You think I'm Cinderella or something?" Newkirk started to argue. Then, he noticed the look on Hogan's face. Afraid that the offer would be rescinded, Newkirk quickly apologized. "Sorry, sir. I'll be back by midnight."

"You're letting him go to town when we can't?" LeBeau complained.

"I can always make it two months," Hogan threatened.

"Non, mon Colonel. It's okay," LeBeau conceded.

"Then, I'd best be on me way if we're done here," Newkirk stated.

"I think we've covered it," Hogan agreed. "You three are dismissed."

- - -

Nimrod sat at a table in one of the rooms in the tunnels under Stalag 13. He was sewing some information inside one of the disguises that would be worn by the next escapees that Hogan sent to London. In a few hours, his contact would be taking the train to Bremen to continue her mission.

A quick glance at his watch told Nimrod that he would have to hurry. It was about ten minutes before midnight. Newkirk was expected back by then. Nimrod quickly finished taking the final stitches, then took a moment to admire his work.

Picking up the jacket, Nimrod headed over to where the disguises were stored. He had a feeling that Colonel Hogan had begun to suspect his identity. Of course, he wasn't too concerned. The colonel was one man you could trust with your life.

Nimrod chuckled as he hung the jacket back on the rack. If only they knew how close Nimrod actually was. And then, having had the last laugh, Corporal Peter Newkirk headed upstairs to join the others.

* * *

Author's note: I thought my choice had a lot of qualities that an agent of Nimrod's acclaim would need. As an efficient pickpocket, lock-picker and safe-cracker, he would be able to obtain all sorts of valuable information.

Oscar Danzig was considered a master of disguise but Newkirk did pretty good himself. He was very convincing in his little old lady impersonations and did well as an elderly gentleman in the disguise Danzig provided in "That's No Lady, That's My Spy."

He was skilled in the use of various weapons. In "Drums Along the Dusseldorf," he was able to hit the moving truck with the bow and arrow after Carter missed. He claimed it was because he was a descendant of Robin Hood. That, obviously, would have nothing to do with it. It may have just been a coincidence that he was able to hit it, but it is also possible that he might be a skilled archer. In "How to Cook a German Goose With Radar," Newkirk was able to throw a knife through the fence and flatten the tire on a car parked outside the camp near the watchtower.

He had several means available to relay information when necessary. The radio in the tunnel was easily accessible. He could use Schultz as a courier to deliver information to nearby contacts, much the way they did in the series. Newkirk did much of the tailoring work on the disguises used by the Heroes and the ones they provided to the escaping prisoners they helped send to England. He could sew this information inside those disguises for the unsuspecting escapees to deliver to his contacts there.

Newkirk was very adept at conning people into doing what he wanted and was able to talk his way out of all kinds of trouble. Forgery was another one of his skills. Considering Newkirk's background, he may have been an intelligence agent even before the war. In "Monkey Business," he spoke of traveling with a circus. This would have been a good cover for obtaining and relaying all sorts of information.

The major weakness that Newkirk had was the trust that he placed in women who proved to be deceitful, especially in "Sticky Wicket, Newkirk" and "Is There a Traitor in the House?" Newkirk's professed interest in women, however, would have its advantages as he could use it to meet with his contacts. He could also meet the wives and sweethearts of important government officials to glean valuable information or gain access to their residences. On at least one occasion, it seems that Newkirk used the emergency tunnel to leave the camp and go to Hammelburg without Hogan's knowledge, as hinted at in "The Experts."

Another reason I like Newkirk as Nimrod is that most of the Germans would likely be searching for someone impersonating a German in order to obtain critical information, either through normal channels or through subterfuge. Probably none of them would be expecting Nimrod to display his British citizenship openly as a POW in the only camp which was renowned for "no successful escapes." I also find it interesting that Newkirk is the only one absent when Hogan suggests their deception about Klink being Nimrod and when they find Nimrod's note in the model kit at the end of the show.


End file.
